Photograph
by applebits
Summary: When you make a decision, your supposed to stick to it. But, what if you don't want to? What are you supposed to do?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Rumiko Takahashi does

Five years. It had been five years since we defeated Naraku. Since we completed our search for the Shikon No Tama. I won't get into the details, but let me tell you, it was pretty damn gruesome. But Naraku is gone...dead...disinigrated......whatever you wanna call it. That's al that should have mattered, but it wasn't. Once we, or more correctly once _I_ got the last Shikon shards from Kouga, it was over.

Kohaku was killed by Naraku and his shard exracted. This is exactly what fueled our group to keep fighting, even when we were all an inch away from death. That bastard, Naraku....he killed Kohaku right in front of us. In front of _Sango_. The way she screamed....the pained forlorn look on her face....it just tore me apart.

In the end we avenged Kohaku and everyone who was ever decieved and manipulated by Naraku.

Sango and Miroku actually tied the knot, (no surprise there), and took up a hut in Kaede's village as their new home. And _of course_ they had kids immediately. Triplets the first year, twins the second, and one in the third and fourth year. Seven kids. Seven kids, can you believe that!? Miroku even had to plan on building a larger hut with all those bouncing babies, and Sango really had her hands full, but Miroku's a great husband and dad so he helps **_a lot._**

But their happy and that's what really matters.

Now, I know what you're asking.

What about me? What happened to me after the Jewel was completed?

Now, in case you didn't notice before, notice now that I haven't mentioned anything about Kikyo. Well, let me mention a few, er, _minor_ things now. She's alive and kicking. And I really mean it when I say she's alive. See, we had to do something with the jewel. I wasn't around all the time, as I had test, and we all know how important those things are, so we decided to make a wish. Or actually, Inuyasha decided to. Nobody else wanted to use it(could be bad luck, you never know), so I gave the jewel to him, not really thinking through about what he would use it for.

I offered and he grabbed, spending that night in his favorite tree. The next morning, I woke up to Kikyo sleeping right next to me in her own futon. The first thing I thought was

'How did _she_ get in here?'

Then I peered closer, noticing slight differences about her.

'_Flushed peaceful look....usually absent look of vitality...._'

I jumped out of my sleeping bag and began backing away from the sleeping form next to me.

'_Naraku's come back and is trying to impersonate Kikyo!'_

Now that I look back on it, I'm quite embarrassed at my actions. Anyways....

I backed away on the floor catching sight of Inuyasha standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was giving me a curious look, though I can't blame him. I _was_ twisted in my blankets face up on the floor and breathing hard not to mention mumbling to myself about Naraku.

"Kagome, what are you doing? You look a little...."

The sound of someone waking up, then,

" What...where am I? How did...." I glanced over at Kikyo.

She stopped, putting her hand over her heart, a look of confusion, hope, and then utmost joy.

"My heart...it's....it's beating....and I feel....." She suddenly caught sight of me.

Her and Inuyasha locked gazes.

"...alive...."

And so I knew. Inuyasha had wished for Kikyo to have her own soul so she could be alive. Once he made his wish, the hanyou carried her to Kaede's hut and layed her down next to me. He made the wish. He'd brought her here....

The two spent everyday afterwards with each other, never were they ever apart.

One month later, they were married.

One years passed, and they had a baby boy.

I was usually in my time, attending college and living my own life. When I got the chance to, I would visit everyone in the Feudal Era, including Inuyasha and his 'new' family. He would also visit me in my time, and when he did, it was usually for long hours at a time. We'd sit on my couch, sharing stories of the 'good ol' days' or eating ramen and watching late night television.

It was fun for a while, but then things started getting... weird. He started changing our schedule. Instead of chatting about our old travels on the couch, he wanted to talk about _me_ and _my_ life in my room. Before we'd watch t.v while eating a bowl of ramen at night, and now he thought we should eat ramen on top of my roof when the stars had come out.

'_A few changes. Not a problem.' _I'd thought.

How wrong I was.


	2. Part 2

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

He had a wife, and he had a child back at his home. So then why was he always coming to my home? Did he like the ramen? Was it my room? Maybe he just wanted to...get away from it all? Whatever the case, Inuyasha kept coming more and more often to my visit me, and, not that I didn't _like_ his company or anything, but......

when someone comes over to your house every...single...day...suspicions start to arise, and assumptions get made. None of those things is good. And boy, was I getting suspicious. It was the same thing every day. I'd hear a knock on my window(though I told him the door was there for a reason), and in he would come, going straight to my bed so we could have our 'daily talk'. Once I got all comfy on my bed, we got started on the stories of our adventures together. When night fell, Inuyasha would urge me into the kitchen so I could make us a cup of ramen, and then we'd head out onto my roof.

"Mmmmph....this is some slurp damn good ramen....."

Yeah.......

"Sure......" I was distracted by ...oh, I don't know....something _other_ than Inuyasha's atrocious eating habits perhaps? Maybe I shouldn't have been, because the eating youth looked up at me with some noodles hanging out of his mouth.

" You don't like yours? Because if you don't..."

"Uh...no-no, they're good."

" Oh." he wiped away the remaining noodle pieces on his face and looked down. " You're not annoyed by me...are you?"

Me? Annoyed? Never. Except a when he ate all my ramen. And didn't lock the door when he went to the bathroom. And destroyed half my kitchen when he thought some cooking utensil was trying to attack me. Which was often.

"Heh-heh..uh...no?" Wrong answer.

He angrily thrust the empty cup away from him, and turned his back to me.

" I knew it! Can't believe what an idiot I've been...thinking you wanted my company..."

Breath in...breath out...breath in....and out....

"Ah, no Inuyasha! I _do_ want your company! I like it when you're here because, well, you're my friend."

Wronger thing to say.

"Y-you do? You like it when I'm here?"

"Yeah."

That night, when I got into bed, ready to sleep, I heard breathing in the corner.

" Uh, Inuyasha? What are you still doing here?" Two amber eyes peered at me through the darkness.

" I decided to stay here for the night." There was the slightest hint of a challenge in his voice, asif he was daring me to say no.

"O-okay."

When I woke up, he was gone. And as I opened my jewelry box to get my earrings, I realized so was a photograph of me and him.

It was like, that night, a new routine was made. One that I wasn't supposed to know about. Instead of visiting me during the day like before, Inuyasha would sneak into my room at night and just sit there. That's right. He just sat there on my floor the whole time, watching me I suppose.

When I went through the well to see my friends, he'd often sit high up in a tree and avoid saying anything to me. But at night, he'd come into my room, and after a while, even started getting onto my bed with me( a good distance away), and lay there, staring up at the ceiling. But not once did he ever try to wake me. Not once. Until one night, when he lay on my bed. closer then usual. I was getting quite uncomfortable with his close proximity and so I turned the other way, so as not to face him.

Suddenly, I felt something start to stroke my hair.

"...Kagome?" I feigned sleep.

"Hey...Kagome....?" Nope. Not answering.

"Kagome, please..." Okay, fine.

Sighing I turned around.

"What?"

He flushed.

"I- I just wanted to tell you that I....."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You....?"

He shook his head.

"...I wanted to change it....but I couldn't. So, now.....I'll have to live with it...."

I blinked.

"What the hell are you.....?"

"....for the rest of my _life_. After that, everything can get to how it's supposed to be."

......Huh? Whaaa...?

"Did I miss something?"

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha smiled and put his lips to my forehead.

"Goodnight. I'll be seeing you soon." And he left.

Five days later, when I woke up in the morning, something didn't feel right. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Immediately, I got dressed and jumped through the well to find out if anything was amiss. Upon reaching Sango and Miroku's hut, Sango herself was walking out. She stopped dead when she saw me.

"Kagome...."

Yes. Something _was_ wrong.

"Sango, what happened? Why are you..."

She flung herself at me, sobbing.

I began to tremble.

"Sango? Where's Inuyasha?"

She glanced up at me with watery eyes.

"Kagome...four nights ago...Inuyasha killed himself...."

After that point, everything was like a dream. I remember going to Inuyasha's burial sight and seeing Kikyo there, kneeling.

"Kikyo...."

She stood, keeping her head bowed.

I wanted to comfort Kikyo, but at the moment.... I needed comforting. Kikyo glanced at his grave one last time and walked towards me slowly.

"How did he...?"

"Drowned himself." she reached into her sleeve and took out a piece of paper letting it float to the ground.

"He had this with him when...it happened." With that being said, the broken woman walked away.

Bending down, I picked the paper up.

It was my photograph. The one that had been missing. In it, me and Inuyasha were smiling, though I was glancing at him through the corner of my eye, as was he.

I flipped the phot to it's back, reading the words that were scrawled on it.

'_I'll wait for you Kagome. See you soon.'_

End.


End file.
